Kejadian di hari itu
by FujoshiVIP
Summary: " TIDAK!" teriak Leo sambil berlari pergi ke arah Elliot.  " Elliot..! Elliot!" air mata Leo-pun  menetes dan mengenai wajah Elliot.  My first Pandora hearts fanfiction. semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya


FujoshiVIP's present ©2011

Kejadian di hari itu

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**WARNING : ANGST, GAJE, OOC, TYPO, de el el**

.

.

.

' MATI'

**-JLEB-**

' Elliot, jangan mati!'

**-JLEB-**

' katakan humpty dumpty! Kumohon, Elliot! "

**-JLEB-**

.

.

" Elliot.. " panggil Leo.

" hn?" balas Elliot sambil melirikan matanya ke arah Leo.

" hidup ini tabu.."

" kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

" karena.."

**-DEG!-**

"…" pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam.

_Tes_

_Tes_

' _kenapa?'_

' _kenapa air mata ini mengalir?'_

' _kenapa tidak ingin berhenti?'_

" Ada apa Leo?" tanya Elliot.

"_" Leo terdiam sejenak. "tidak apa-apa.." lanjutnya.

" kau tidak apa-apa? " Elliot-pun mengusap wajah Leo yang halus dengan tangannya.

" ! "

_**PLAK!**_

'_suara apa itu?'_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu-pun melihat wajah tuannya yang memerah karena tamparannya. Ia-pun menoleh ke arah tangannya.

'_tidak mungkin…'_

'_tidak..!'_

'_TIDAK!'_

"maaf, tuan.. "

" Hei, hei.. ada apa denganmu? "

" tidak ada apa-apa"

"kau yakin? " ucap Elliot sambil memeluk tubuh Leo.

" Iya.. " balasnya sambil memeluk kembali Elliot.

' **WAH!'**

'**sungguh tak biasa..'**

.

.

' _sebentar..'_

' _sebentar saja…'_

' _tolong hentikan waktu ini..'_

' _janganlah engkau datang menjemputnya..'_

' _**DARKNESS – kegelapan'**_

"Kau gemetaran?"

"Ah.. tidak.."

" jangan bohong Leo."

" benarkah?"

"..ja.."

"Leo?"

" sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, Elliot!" Leo-pun me-nonjok wajah Elliot. Tentu saja dengan muka tanpa dosa.

" Le-Leo! Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku tuanmu!"

" lalu kenapa? " pandang Leo sinis minta di tonjok#juotosed!

"hh.."

.

.

" Elli-hmph!"

" ! Leo! " teriak Elliot. " Argh.. apa yang kau lakukan, Xerxes Break? Lepaskan Leo! " ucapnya dengan nada yang di naik'an.

" mengakulah bahwa kau adalah si-pemenggal kepala itu, Elliot Nightray." Ucap Break sambil terus membungkam Leo.

" bukan aku! " geramnya.

" kau tidak perlu berbohong atau dia akan ' MATI'..!"

" _BUNUHLAH DIA.."_

'tidak.. tidak bisa..'

' _PASTI BISA..'_

'_KAU HANYA PERLU BERKATA ITU BUKAN PERBUATANMU..'_

'_ITU PERBUATAN..'_

' _SI PEMENGGAL KEPALA..'_

" ! "

" ti..tidak..!"

Lidah _humpty dumpty_-pun muncul. Siap menerkam korbannya.

Break segera mengambil pistol milik Leo dan langsung menembak _humpty dumpty_ tersebut.

" ti.. tidak.." Leo terdiam. Berdiri kaku layaknya patung.

Break tetap terus-menerus menembak _humpty dumpty_ tersebut menggunakan pistol Leo.

" tidak..!" ucap Leo dengan suara yang seperti hendak menangis.

Elliot-pun terjatuh. _Humpty dumpty_-pun kian melemah.

" TIDAK!" teriak Leo sambil berlari pergi ke arah Elliot.

" Elliot..! Elliot!" air mata Leo-pun menetes dan mengenai wajah Elliot.

'_tes'_

" ugh.. Leo.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu selama ini bahwa akulah si-pemenggal kepala tersebut.. jangan menangis, bodoh.."

" sudah..! hentikan! Itu semua salahku..! salahku..! "

' _dzing! '_

" ara.. Humpty dumpty.. memotong kepala Leo? " ucap Break. " meninggal bersama dengan Elliot.. " lanjutnya.

Ya.. Elliot dan Leo tergeletak tidak bernafas di lantai ini..

-1 tahun kemudian -

" haah… sudah 1 tahun ya sejak kematian Elliot dan Leo.. " ucap pemuda bermata jamrud, Oz Vessalius.

" Iya.." Gilbert, _servant_ Oz-pun terdiam. " " tetapi makam mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan _9 tangkai bunga mawar _ya.." lanjutnya.

" kenapa 9 tangkai ya? "

" karena itu melambangkan suatu arti.."

" arti?"

"Iya.."

" apa itu artinya? "

"… " Gilbert terdiam.

"…" Oz terdiam

"…" Author serta makam Elliot dan makam Leo-pun terdiam #apaan nih?

" Itu.." sambung Gilbert.

" hng?"

"artinya…"

"artinya..?"

" _**BERSAMA SELAMANYA **_"

"ng.." lantur Oz.

"kau suka bahasa bunga, Gil?" ucap Oz sambil menjauh dari Gilbert.

" bu-bukan! Itu ajaran Internet! " balas Gilbert dengan wajah memerah.

" kayak cewek~" teriak Oz sambil berlari-larian.

" tu-tunggu Oz!" kejarnya.

Akhirnya, Gilbert dan Oz-pun berlari-larian di atas padang rumput tempat dimakamkannya makam Elliot dan makam Leo di siang hari yang cerah itu.

' _BENAR..'_

' _**BERSAMA SELAMANYA**__..'_

' _WALAUPUN AJAL TELAH DATANG MENJEMPUT..'_

_._

_._

_._

' _**FIN'**_


End file.
